


хороший корабль лаврентием не назовут

by mellkai



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Fantastic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellkai/pseuds/mellkai
Summary: несколько дней из жизни экипажа звездолета uss лаврентий
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. star date 2268.35

Хорошей девочке Кан Сыльги все пророчили будущее в качестве ботаника или, в крайнем случае, садовода. Девочка любила ухаживать за растениями, изучать их, читая соответствующую литературу, и «копаться в грязи». Потом у девочки случился переходный возраст, и она решила – пойду в Звездный флот. Все ахнули, но подумали, что изучать земные растения уже, наверное, не интересно, инопланетные – совсем другое дело. Решили, что Звездный флот – это престижно, а ксеноботаника – тоже хорошо. Девушка без труда поступила в академию и познакомилась там с Бэ Джухён, которая была на несколько лет старше и столько же порядков уверенней в выборе своей специализации. Она могла бы стать Сыльги подругой, наставницей, разделить с ней любовь к растительному миру, но вместо этого подарила понимание того, что не всегда стоит связывать свои увлечения с будущей профессией. 

Сейчас у Джухён есть лаборатория и бесконечные отчеты, до чтения которых коммандер USS Лаврентий снисходит раз в пятилетку, а у Сыльги есть должность рулевого на этом же корабле, бескрайний космос перед глазами и личная оранжерея, выпрошенная мольбами, угрозами и длительным шантажом. А еще инженер Бён, который, по неведомым никому причинам, всегда согласен помочь. Был согласен.

\- Объясни мне, в чем, черт возьми, твоя проблема? – вот уже почти час Сыльги пытается добиться от друга хоть какого-то внятного ответа, но получает только «не хочу, не буду, пошла нахер». Она бы даже пошла, не нахер, а искать себе другого помощника, но вытянуть из Бэкхёна причину отказа стало делом принципа в первые же тридцать секунд разговора. 

\- Действительно! В чем же проблема! – всплескивает руками Бён. - Может быть в том, что после прошлого раза я неделю проторчал в медотсеке? Просто вслушайся в это. Неделя. В медотсеке. С КЕНСУ! – при имени старшего медика всех присутствующих в столовой синхронно передергивает.

\- А я тебе говорила, что перчатки все же стоит надеть. 

\- Да кто ж знал, что у тебя там каждое второе растение имеет склонность к убийству! То шипы ядовитые, то корнями норовит придушить, то листья ожоги оставляют, то сок дыры в полу проедает. Представь, что стало бы со мной, попади на меня эта дрянь!

\- Вряд ли ты много чем отличаешься от пола, - на соседнее место падает полуамебный, явно только что проснувшийся Чонин.

\- Это оскорбление? – уточняет Бён, прежде чем обидеться, потому что, в случае с данным представителем оперативного персонала, такое высказывание могло значить что угодно.

\- Констатация факта, что ты бы сдох.

\- Вооооот! – Бэкхён аж вскакивает со стула и тычет пальцем сначала в Чонина, потом, уже укоризненно, в Сыльги. – Я месяцами подвергал свою жизнь опасности, даже не зная того! Нет, конечно, заступая на службу в Звездный флот, я смирился с мыслью, что тихая спокойная старость мне не светит, но я отказываюсь помирать по вине какого-то растения. Так что уж прости, к твоим цветочкам я больше ни ногой. Вон, попроси лейтенанта Кима помочь. Этому что порезы, что яд, что взрыв фотонной торпеды – все хуйня. 

Сыльги мгновенно переключает свое внимание на уныло ковыряющегося в подобии овсянки Чонина и готовится задействовать весь свой арсенал упрашиваний, собирается и вспомнить годы совместной учебы в академии, и апеллировать силой дружбы, что привела их к службе на одном корабле, но не успевает сделать даже щенячьи глазки. 

\- Почему бы нет, - выдает Чонин. – Смена только через шесть часов. 

\- Да пребудет с тобой сила, - Бэкхён хлопает товарища по плечу, нагло тырит с чужого подноса яблоко и с чувством выполненного долга покидает столовую. 

Спустя те самые шесть часов, когда гамма-смена уже сдала свой пост, а Бэкхён должен прекратить ошиваться на мостике, докучая высшему офицерскому составу, и отправиться в инженерную, где ему и место, чтобы доставать уже своего непосредственного начальника, двери лифта распахиваются и являют успевшей уже собраться альфа-смене офицера Кан Сыльги. И вроде бы ничего удивительного, девушка занимает место рулевого в этой самой смене, только вот в столь растрепанном виде, заляпанной землей и с выступающими на желтой форме пятнами крови ее еще не видели. За ней следует Чонин, который на мостике вообще довольно редкий гость, в еще худшем виде – от его формы остались лишь лоскутки, которые держатся на теле стараниями исключительно каких-то высших сил. 

\- Коммандер Ким! – Сыльги подлетает к Чондэ и вцепляется в его руку. – Мы обнаружили инопланетную форму жизни растительного происхождения!

\- Что? Где? 

\- Одно из моих растений в оранжерее. С той планеты, на которой мы изначально ничего не обнаружили. Блин, я не помню, как она называется, - на лице Чондэ не появляется и тени понимания. - Ну, то, у которого корневая система размером с Бэкхёна.

\- Хэй! – тут же взвивается Бён.

\- Ты что еще тут делаешь? – первый помощник, кажется, только сейчас замечает присутствие на мостике одного из инженеров.

\- Пытаюсь быть в курсе событий, - непринужденно отвечает Бэкхён.

\- А я подавала отчет по поводу него, - из-за спины Чондэ неожиданно показывается Джухён, по какой-то причине выползшая из своей лаборатории.

\- То есть ты знала, что это растение живое и ничего не сказала? – чуть не накидывается на девушку Сыльги, но Чонин вовремя перехватывает ее поперек туловища.

\- Я подала отчет, - Джухён укоризненно смотрит на Чондэ, но тот лишь пожимает плечами. Весь корабль прекрасно осведомлен о том, что отчеты коммандер читает нечасто и исключительно по диагонали, если перед этим раз десять не повторить, что это ПИЗДЕЦ КАК ВАЖНО. 

Вновь открывшиеся двери лифта отвлекают всех участников конфликта от дальнейшего его развития. Чондэ надеется, что это будет капитан, на которого можно будет спихнуть и разборки, и ответственность за этот проеб, но это оказывается всего лишь Его Мудачество О Сехун. Парень окидывает безразличным на грани презрения взглядом мостик и людей на нем, лишь слегка задержавшись на Чонине, чтобы закатить глаза и выдохнуть свое коронное «о господи, опять…», и проходит на свое рабочее место. Появление Сехуна все равно что ушат ледяной воды на голову - накал сбивает на раз-два.

\- Так что, это растение агрессивное? - задает Чондэ единственно важный вопрос.

\- Уже не очень, - криво ухмыляется Чонин. 

\- А вот я бы сдох! – вновь тычет в Сыльги Бэкхён.

\- Бэкхён, съеби уже отсюда.

Чондэ устало трет виски и падает в капитанское кресло – все равно эта скотина еще где-то шляется – и думает, что свои привычки стоит пересмотреть, а отчеты требуют прочтения, даже если кажется, что они не несут в себе большой смысловой нагрузки. Потому что вместо простого растения, взятого любительницей всякой флоры с планеты, не входящей в состав Федерации, он имеет фактически похищенного представителя инопланетной расы, не исключено, что мертвого представителя инопланетной расы, и огромную головную боль.


	2. star date 2268.54

\- Ну и какого хуя ты тут забыл? – интересуется Кенсу, когда, зайдя в медотсек, первым делом видит примостившегося на кушетке лейтенанта Кима.

\- В смысле? Медосмотр же, - отвечает Чонин настолько непосредственно, что для полного сходства с ребенком ему не хватает только начать болтать ногами, которые не достают до пола, в воздухе. Так сразу и не скажешь, что офицер службы безопасности.

\- Твоя физиология не позволит ни одной заразе ни проникнуть в организм, ни прижиться, проклятое ты дитя генной инженерии. И ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

\- Было сказано, что медосмотр обязателен для все членов экипажа - я пришел, - жмет плечами лейтенант. 

\- Вот поэтому ты мне и нравишься, - сложно было найти на корабле кого-то, кто столь же серьезно относится к приказам. Кенсу для галочки проводит вдоль тела Чонина сканером, но даже не смотрит на высветившиеся на экране результаты проверки. – Все, свободен. Его Мудачество снизойдет до того, чтоб явить мне свое тельце? 

\- Надо будет – за шкирку приволоку.

\- Вторая причина, по которой ты мне нравишься, - Ким улыбается и спрыгивает с кушетки, направляясь к выходу. – Когда потащишь Сехуна, прихвати по пути еще парочку каких-нибудь особо буйных. Меня не прельщает ни выискивать их по всему кораблю самостоятельно, ни перспектива очередного сорванного осмотра. 

\- Будет сделано, - Чонин шутливо отдает честь и открывает дверь, но шага за порог так и не делает, видит что-то такое, от чего замирает на половине движения с отвисшей челюстью и максимально расширившимися в удивлении глазами. – Или не будет, - выдавливает он из себя и жестом подзывает доктора. 

Кенсу догадывается, что могло повергнуть Чонина в такой шок, но старается не слишком обнадеживать себя и внутреннее торжество сдерживает вплоть до момента, когда сам выглядывает в коридор и видит перед собой толпу минимум человек в пятьдесят. И нет никаких сомнений, что стоят они именно в очереди на осмотр. Как минимум потому что все соседствующие с медотсеком помещения давно опустели и покрылись пылью.

\- Это что? 

\- Это, друг мой, хорошо сработанный план, - от улыбки Кенсу пробегает озноб по спине даже Чонина. 

Все четыре года, что До Кенсу служит на USS Лаврентий старшим офицером медицинской службы, дата обязательного медосмотра была обведена в календаре каждого члена экипажа черным цветом. Этот день и неделя до него практически официально считались траурными. Никто не надевал поверх черных маек форменные рубашки разных цветов, ниоткуда не доносился смех, а все разговоры были исполнены скорбью, что так же читалась и на лицах команды. Но три года до этого медосмотр благополучно срывался каким-нибудь мудачьем. В первый год Бэкхён, которого Бог явно обделил мозгами, додумался устроить пожар в инженерном отсеке. Во второй год Сехун перехватил сообщение клингонов о готовящейся атаке, и пришлось объявлять красный код и мчаться по непонятным координатам, на которых, конечно же, ничего не было. Кто был виновен в срыве прошлого года, Кенсу точно не знал - кандидатур было уж слишком много, но факт в том, что доктора наглейшим образом отравили, и он, вместо того, чтобы осматривать экипаж, был вынужден неделю мучиться с жутчайшей диареей и заниматься самолечением. А дурной капитан USS Лаврентий вместо того, чтобы назначить новую дату сразу, как устранится ЧП, двигал ее все дальше, и дальше, и дальше, и так пока не проходил год и откладывать сию процедуру официально уже не представлялось никакой возможности. 

В этом году Кенсу был твердо нацелен провести чертов медосмотр, и пусть хоть вселенная схлопнется. Проблема была только в том, что доктор До может и имел немного нестандартный подход к работе, из-за которого практически все служащие считали его садистом, но не являлся злым гением, способным придумать многоходовочную комбинацию, которая обезвредила бы все четыреста двадцать девять человек экипажа. 

Решение пришло внезапно, когда Кенсу от скуки сел просматривать заявки на службу и наткнулся на преинтересную персону. Ее звали Джой, она была с Ориона и имела специальность медсестры. А зная особенности феромонов орионских женщин и их умение влиять на мужчин и вить из них веревки, Кенсу понял – вот оно! Только разглядывая подписанный капитаном и коммандером приказ о зачислении, доктор подумал, что вся эта задумка попахивает бредом в лучших традициях Бён Бэкхёна, но идеи получше у него так и не появилось. 

Когда на пороге медотсека возникла растерянно улыбающаяся и мнущая в смущении подол форменного синего платья, напрочь лишенная хваленой экстремальной чувственности орионок Джой, Кенсу осознал, что планирование определенно не его сильная черта, раз он даже не допустил мысли о том, что у девочки может быть нетипичный для представительниц ее расы характер, но отступать уже было поздно. Шесть месяцев Кенсу потратил на то, чтобы подготовить Джой к одной-единственной миссии – продефилировать по кораблю, донося до персонала информацию об окончательно утвержденной дате медосмотра. И в ту секунду, когда взгляд доктора, направленный на воспитанницу, впервые заволокло пеленой нежелательного возбуждения, доктор понял – она готова.

Сейчас, глядя, как уверенная в себе и своей неотразимости Джой порхает по коридору, раздаривая улыбки направо и налево, ведя за собой еще большую толпу, чем уже собралась в коридоре, Кенсу испытывает буквально отеческую гордость. 

\- Доброе утро, доктор, лейтенант Ким! – Джой проскальзывает мимо них в медотсек, достает из шкафа белый медицинский халат, подхватывает со стола оставленные там Кенсу сканер и гипошприц и все с той же очаровательной улыбкой произносит, - А теперь давайте заставим их страдать!

\- Я уже не уверен, что хочу тащить сюда Сехуна, - нервно посмеивается Чонин. 

\- Моя девочка, - Кенсу смаргивает непрошеные слезы и возвращает на лицо привычное маньячное выражение.

Ох, уж он-то заставит всех страдать. Так заставит! Отыграется сполна за предыдущие три года срывов, а так же покарает за каждый чрезмерно похотливый взгляд, брошенный на Джой. Только, так уж и быть, Сехуна пощадит. Исключительно из хорошего отношения к Чонину.


	3. star date 2268.128-130

Увольнительную в Йорктауне каждый член экипажа USS Лаврентий ожидает как манну небесную тупо из-за возможности хоть на несколько дней свалить с этого остопиздевшего корабля. Больше всего ждет отгул и первым же выбегает по трапу в город коммандер Ким Чондэ. Он встает посреди улицы, раскидывает руки в стороны и глубоко вдыхает воздух, представляя, что он настоящий, свежий, а не продукт системы жизнеобеспечения, мало чем отличающийся от корабельного. Это его мгновение счастья. Единственное, которое он может себе позволить. Когда на улицу высыпает остальная часть экипажа, их взгляду предстает уже привычный коммандер.

\- Что, опять встречаешься с представителями Вулканской академии наук? – интересуется Чондэ, когда натыкается взглядом на Сехуна в парадной форме.

\- Да, - угрюмо отвечает ксенолингвист.

\- Которая это уже попытка сдать экзамен? 

\- Семнадцатая.

\- Не волнуйся. Я уверен, что в какой-нибудь момент им надоест лицезреть твою рожу, и они признают твое знание языка «удовлетворительным», - Чондэ похлопывает парня по плечу, желая удачи, и замечает в толпе еще одного человека, с которым ему определенно надо переговорить. – Минсок!

\- Что? – послушно подходит начальник инженерной службы. 

\- Ты помнишь, что ты мне обещал? 

\- Не пить.

\- А почему ты не должен пить?

\- Потому что после прошлой пьянки вы нашли меня дрыхнущим на столе в кабинете адмирала Пэрис, - недовольно бубнит Минсок.

\- Именно! – рявкает Чондэ, в котором еще слишком свежи воспоминания о том, как ему – ЕМУ, а не, черт возьми, капитану этой летающей консервной банки - пришлось оправдываться перед адмиралом и упрашивать ее не наказывать нерадивого подчиненного со всей строгостью, на которую эта женщина несомненно способна. – Свободен.

\- Чондэ, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Это я тебе как доктор говорю, - Кенсу незаметно возникает рядом и неодобрительно смотрит на коммандера. – Купи себе путевку в спа на пару дней и расслабься. А то скоро мне придется заниматься не только твоим физическим здоровьем, но и психическим, а тут я не мастак, ты уж прости. 

\- Я бы с радостью. Но кто будет присматривать за ЭТИМ? – широким жестом Чондэ указывает на двери, из которых в ту же секунду появляется капитан USS Лаврентий Ким Чунмён в легких шортах по колено, гавайской рубашке, нелепой панамке на голове и под ручку с двумя представительницами прекрасного пола. И если компанию Сыльги можно как-то обосновать логически, то… - А Джой-то что с ним забыла? 

\- Она взрослая самостоятельная девушка, и сама решает, с кем и как ей проводить свой досуг, - как скороговорку выпаливает Кенсу. Прямо видно, что эту фразу очень долго и упорно вдалбливали в его мозг. – Но ты тему не переводи. Ты Чунмёну не нянька.

\- Ой ли? – вырывается у Чондэ смешок.

\- Ладно, нянька. Но на корабле. 

\- Альфа-смена уходит в отрыв, детка! – весело кричит капитан, крепче прижимая к себе девушек, а за ними семенит толпа энсинов, которые впервые в Йорктауне, а потому опасливо озираются по сторонам, и которых Чунмён, очевидно, решил познакомить с хорошей корейской традицией бухича с начальством. Над всей этой кучкой зашуганных младших офицеров возвышается, привлекая к себе внимание, одна башка.

\- Энсин Пак! – Кенсу лишь слегка повышает голос, чтобы окликнуть парня, но тот уже оказывается подле них и трясется, что осиновый лист на ветру. – Чанёль, Вы же у нас ответственный молодой человек? – почти ласково спрашивает доктор, но пацана от такого тона начинает колотить еще больше, и не сразу понятно, что он пытается кивнуть. – Хорошо, - продолжает Кенсу. – Вы же знаете, что наш капитан…довольно неординарная личность? – в этот раз кивок уже заметнее. – Скажите, энсин Пак, можно ли доверить Вам миссию присмотреть за нашим дражайшим капитаном и уберечь его от каких-либо опрометчивых действий?

\- Д-да? – неуверенно блеет Чанёль.

\- Вы же понимаете, что в случае неудачи Вам придется держать ответ перед коммандером Кимом и передо мной лично? – До улыбается, а энсин сереет и обливается потом. 

\- Кенсу, мать твою, не вгоняй мне навигатора в гроб раньше времени! – обрывает его Чондэ. – Все, закрыли тему. Это мой крест, и мне его нести.

\- Я справлюсь! – чрезмерно громко выпаливает Чанёль, и видно, что он сам в шоке от своих слов. – Я справлюсь, - повторяет он уже более спокойно, потому что пути назад все равно больше нет. 

\- Вот и замечательно, - Кенсу подталкивает энсина в спину, чтобы тот бежал нагонять уже ушедшую вниз по улице группе с капитаном во главе. – Все, Чунмён под присмотром, Пак слишком запуган, чтобы положить хуй на нашу просьбу, а у тебя есть шанс почувствовать себя свободным человеком. Можешь не благодарить.

\- Поблагодарю. Если через два дня, когда мы вернемся на корабль, нас не будет ждать какой-нибудь пиздец.

\- Пиздец в нашей жизни неизбежен. Вопрос в его масштабах, - философски отмечает Кенсу и удаляется по своим делам. А Чондэ решает, раз уж ситуация так сложилась, последовать его совету и звонит в спа-отель.

Спустя два дня коммандер Ким в максимально благостном расположении духа стоит у трапа, встречая возвращающуюся на корабль команду. Сверяется со списком экипажа, потому что была уже пара случаев, когда некоторые проблемные личности - Бён Бэкхён - забывали время отправления. Ох, как же Чондэ хотелось тогда оставить его на базе и избавить себя хотя бы от одной головной боли. Только Бэкхён хоть и заноза в заднице, хоть и трепло, но инженер толковый. И в этот раз очень даже пунктуальный. Когда появляется Сехун, Чондэ, внезапно обнаруживший, что он действительно волнуется за результаты своего подчиненного, с надеждой спрашивает:

\- Ну что, сдал? – вместо ответа лингвист начинает истерически смеяться и почти валится на землю, но его вовремя подхватывает и уводит внутрь Чонин. 

Подошедший следом Кенсу улыбается коммандеру почти по-человечески – видимо отдых пошел на пользу не только Чондэ. Чунмён снова появляется под ручку с Сыльги и Джой, только в этот раз девушки буквально волокут на себе тело капитана, окруженное амбре из перегара. За ними уныло плетется Чанёль, и коммандер подзывает его к себе, чтобы уточнить:

\- Мне должно быть за что-нибудь стыдно?

\- Вам – нет, - как-то обреченно отвечает энсин Пак и проходит на корабль, избегая дальнейших расспросов. Чондэ думает, что нужно потом разузнать подробности этой попойки, но больше из праздного любопытства. В конце-концов, если бы что-нибудь фатальное натворил конкретно Чунмён, Чондэ бы об этом узнал. Либо по слушкам, которые имеют свойство разноситься с варп-скоростью, либо лично от адмирала Пэрис. 

\- Коммандер Ким! У нас проблема, - подбегает к Чондэ взъерошенный техник. - Сканирование корабля перед отправлением выявило неопознанный объект на левой гондоле. 

Чондэ вместе с персоналом поднимается в контрольный пункт, долго смотрит на мониторы, которые отражают состояние корабля, потом, плюнув на все, просто просит у техников бинокль. Прикладывает его к глазам, настраивая на максимальное увеличение, и смотрит на гондолу, пытаясь визуализировать проблему. А, когда ему это удается, произносит одну фразу:

\- Блять, Минсок…


	4. star date 2268.215

Не все проблемы Звездного флота связаны с клингонами, иногда бывают ситуации и похуже.

\- И коль надо возлечь с послом, я возлягу! – вдохновенно восклицает Чунмён, расхаживая по столу в переговорной.

\- Может, Сехун просто неправильно перевел их сообщение? – предполагает Бэкхён, чье присутствие на собрании совсем не обязательно, но подонок все равно приперся. 

\- Пардоньте? – ксенолингвист переводит негодующий взгляд на Бёна, но тот в ответ лишь показывает ему средний палец. – В следующий раз тебя заставлю переводом заниматься. Посмотрим, как ты справишься.

\- Мне не положено, я ж инженер. 

\- Так и ебашь в свой отсек. 

\- А еще у нас одинаковые звания, так что клал я хуй на все твои указы.

\- Заткнулись оба! – рявкает на них Чондэ. – Сехун, ты уверен в своем переводе?

\- Абсолютно, - цедит сквозь зубы лейтенант О, проглотив недовольство от сомнений в его способностях.

\- То есть, либо капитан «возляжет» с их послом, либо никакого соглашения о входе в Федерацию? 

\- Именно, - подтверждает Сехун.

\- Замечательно, - выплевывает коммандер. – Сколько человек с нашей стороны может присутствовать? 

\- Должно быть минимум по трое свидетелей с каждой стороны, а максимум…Да хоть весь экипаж притащить можно, но не думаю, что такая перспектива прельщает капитана. 

\- Коли надо… - снова пытается завести пластинку Чунмён, но Чондэ грубо швыряет в него паддом. 

\- Короче, идем я, Сехун и Чонин. Лейтенант Ким, прихватите с собой еще пару-тройку парней из службы безопасности. На всякий случай. 

\- Могу Исина взять.

\- Чтоб он сдох еще до того, как вы высадитесь на планете? – вновь влезает в разговор Бэкхён, и в этот раз одаривается укоряющим взглядом уже четырех пар глаз. – Что? Вот я бы сдох! 

\- Сехун, без комментариев, - осекает подчиненного Чондэ, когда видит, что лейтенант уже открыл рот, чтобы выдать что-то из разряда «вот пойди и сдохни». – Сбор через полчаса в ангаре. Кенсу, подготовь медотсек. На всякий случай, - обращается коммандер напоследок, когда все остальные уже разошлись, к не проронившему за все собрание ни слова доктору. – И, ради Бога, дай мне что-нибудь от головной боли. 

Команды высадки нет не более трех часов, но за это время нервное напряжение на корабле достигает практически апогея. Не без участия Бён Бэкхёна, конечно же. Хотя и обвинять его во всем, тоже было бы неправильно. Просто немного не так выразился, его не совсем правильно поняли, еще хуже передали, и вот уже Чунмёну предстоит не «акт соития» с послом, а участие в кровавом ритуале, и нет никаких гарантий, что их капитан вернется живым. А даже если вернется, то его психика может быть необратимо повреждена этим событием. Больше всех переживает за группу высадки лейтенант-коммандер Чхве Шивон, оставленный в качестве исполняющего обязанности капитана, потому что принимать пост окончательно и бесповоротно он в рот ебал. 

Поэтому, когда спустя еще полчаса команда выходит на связь и сообщает, что они возвращаются, что все живы, все здоровы, все целы…

\- Кроме формы Чонина, - шутит по голосу абсолютно довольный жизнью Чунмён.

\- Опять, - доносится в ответ бессменный комментарий Сехуна.

…весь экипаж облегченно выдыхает.

Как только группа высадки приводит себя в порядок и заступает на капитанский мостик, в ту же секунду там материализуется Бэкхён, чьи флюиды любопытства распространяются, наверное, по всему кораблю.

\- Ну и? Как тебе секс с представителем инопланетной расы? – выспрашивает он у Чунмёна.

\- Не было секса, - устало отвечает вместо него коммандер, но в голосе его все равно слышится облегчение. 

\- То есть… - Бён выдерживает паузу, а потом резко поворачивается к усаживающемуся на свое рабочее место ксенолингвисту. – Сехун все-таки неправильно перевел? – кажется, лейтенант рычит в ответ. 

\- Технически - правильно, по смысловому содержанию… - берется объяснять сам капитан. - Соитие у этой расы подразумевает не секс. Хотя полежать голым на кушетке с послом все-таки пришлось, - Чунмён коротко смеется и в кой-то веки сам гонит всех работать, оставляя Бэкхёна так и гадать, что же произошло на той планете, и в чем заключался «акт соития».

\- А что тогда с формой Чонина? - непонимающе спрашивает навигатор Пак Чанёль.

\- Сам Чонин, блять, - огрызается со своего места Его Мудачество.


	5. star date 2268.248

Коммандер USS Лаврентий Ким Чондэ ненавидит проигрывать, но сейчас он находится на грани, буквально висит на волоске. И единственный шанс хоть как-то спасти ситуацию – взять ее в свои руки.

Весь корабль знает, что, если Сехун не на смене, найти его можно только в библиотеке, где он по уши зарывается в учебники, словари и книги по ксенолингвистике, ведомый целью превзойти по объему знаний универсальный переводчик. Иногда, конечно, Его Мудачество вспоминает, что он нормальный человек, и снисходит до обедов в компании сослуживцев, и, наверное, выделяет для себя несколько часов в день на отдых. Хотя Чондэ не удивился бы, что Сехун считает необходимость сна досадным недостатком организма и старается по максимуму избегать этого. Было б хоть какое-то объяснение сволочному характеру. 

Чондэ открывает дверь в библиотеку и, увидев лейтенанта О в гордом одиночестве, улыбается сам себе и решительно подходит к его месту.

\- Сехун! Нам нужно серьезно поговорить, - Ким бьет ладонями по столу, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание и донести всю важность разговора.

\- Ну, говори, коммандер, - Сехун даже откладывает в сторону падд, на котором что-то читал до этого.

\- Ты в курсе, что Чонин влюблен в тебя еще со времен академии? – сразу переходит к делу Чондэ.

\- Странный вопрос. Но да, я осведомлен об этом. 

\- Тогда какого хрена?

\- Какого хрена что? – хмурится ксенолингвист.

\- Ведешь ты себя как говно, - Чондэ вздыхает и пускается в малопонятные, потому что речь все же стоило подготовить заранее, объяснения. - Чонин же хороший парень: умный, красивый, сильный, добрый, ответственный. Мечта! На него, знаешь, как девушки засматриваются! И парни. И даже представители инопланетных рас! А он все тебя ждет…

\- В смысле?

Коммандер не успевает объяснить, что же он имеет в виду, поскольку дверь в библиотеку открывается и внутрь влетает Бэкхён, которого от состояния безграничной ярости отделяет единственный взгляд на Чондэ.

\- Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь! – начинает орать Бён. – Тебе что, понятие честного спора неведомо?

\- Тут как на войне – все средства хороши, - жмет плечами Чондэ.

\- Как на войне говоришь? Я тебе сейчас такую войну устрою, - Бэкхён уже закатывает рукава в явном намерении надавать по морде зарвавшемуся коммандеру, когда дверь распахивается вновь.

\- Бэкхён, я тебя по всему кораблю ищу, - Сыльги проходит к замершему в боевой изготовке инженеру и хватает его за локоть, заставляя повернуться к себе. – Ты обещал помочь мне в оранжерее, и в этот раз тебе не отвертеться!

\- Отстань, женщина, не до тебя сейчас, - огрызается Бён.

\- Ай-ай-ай, Бэкхён, нельзя так разговаривать с девушкой, - укоризненно качает головой Чондэ. – И свои обещания держать нужно. Так что давай, иди, подсоби Сыльги. 

\- Что б ты и дальше Сехуна обрабатывал? Ну уж нет. 

Сехун все это время молча сидит, подперев руками подбородок, и пытается из чужого разговора понять, что за херня происходит. Первые штрихи картины уже, кажется, начинают прорисовываться. 

\- Сехуна? Обрабатывать? – Сыльги непонимающе хлопает ресницами, но ее выражение лица резко ожесточается, когда до нее что-то доходит. – Он что…

\- Он то! – злобно подтверждает Бэкхён.

\- Как вы могли? – в голосе девушки столько упрека, что Чондэ аж на секунду становится стыдно. Он весь подбирается, готовясь противостоять уже двойному натиску, но тут в помещение врываются еще двое.

\- По какому поводу шум? – меланхолично интересуется Минсок.

\- Охренеть, у нас есть библиотека! – одновременно с ним удивленно восклицает Чанёль. 

\- Кажись, планчик-то твой пошел по пизде, - ехидно оскаливается Бён.

\- Какой план? – мгновенно реагирует главный инженер, подозрительно сощуриваясь, переводит взгляд с Бэкхёна на Чондэ, минуя Сыльги, дальше на Сехуна, и факты сходятся и в его голове. – Ах ты скотина! - Минсок, позабыв про армейскую этику, подлетает к коммандеру и хватает его за грудки, выдергивая из-за стола. - Думал, самый умный? Думал, чуть подтолкнешь Сехуна, и выигрыш у тебя в кармане? 

\- Думал, - подтверждает Чондэ и брезгливо, но не без усилия, отрывает от себя чужие руки. 

\- Я думал, мы играем по-честному, - расстраивается Пак.

\- Никто нигде не обговаривал, что вмешиваться нельзя, - произносит коммандер Ким и тут же понимает, что зря, что быть ему битым, и никакое звание, никакие угрозы карцером и даже трибуналом ему не помогут. Но спасает уже в который раз открывшаяся дверь библиотеки – кажется, это сегодня самое популярное место, Сехун чувствует свою святыню оскверненной - и появившиеся Кенсу со своей верной протеже, по крайней мере дает шанс отойти на безопасное расстояние. 

\- Обожаю разборки, - хлопает в ладоши Джой и присоединяется к группе линчевателей.

\- Развлекайся, девочка моя, - снисходительно улыбается Кенсу и проходит к полкам, потому что он-то сюда по делу пришел. Но какой-никакой интерес к ситуации все же присутствует, поэтому занимает он не столик в самом дальнем углу библиотеки, а место рядом с Сехуном. 

\- Ты ублюдок, Чондэ, - продолжает орать Минсок.

\- Ублюдок! – весело подхватывает Джой.

\- Как вы могли, коммандер? – все еще причитает Сыльги.

\- Да, мы от вас такого не ожидали! – Джой складывает руки на груди, зеркаля позу рулевой, и так же качает головой.

\- Я, блять, всем расскажу, что ты пытался сделать! Или на этот случай у тебя тоже есть план? – шипит Бэкхён.

\- Моя ставка, конечно, уже прогорела, но неправильно же это все, согласитесь, коммандер, - сокрушается Чанёль.

\- А что это вы все тут делаете? – появление в библиотеке Чунмёна все благополучно пропускают и подскакивают от неожиданности, услышав его веселый голос. 

\- Капитан! – и без того орущее скопище принимается наперебой объяснять, какую пакость пытался совершить Чондэ, в надежде, что уж капитан-то приструнит ублюдка. Коммандер же тешит себя надеждой, что Чунмён не оставит без внимания столь неуважительное отношение к старшему по званию. 

\- Чондэ, я все понимаю, но это же отношения Сехуна и Чонина, они сами должны с ними разобраться, без нашего участия, - Чунмён лишь слегка поучает. Скандал разгорается с новой силой. 

\- Я правильно понял, - тихо произносит Сехун, обращаясь к Кенсу, который со сдержанным любопытством наблюдал за разворачивающейся драмой больше, чем читал свою книгу, - что весь экипаж сделал ставки на то, когда и как мы с Чонином начнем встречаться? 

\- Типа того.

\- Господи, я служу с дебилами, - лингвист откровенно фейспалмит, когда в дверь в очередной, черт возьми, раз кто-то заходит. 

\- Милый, помнишь, я говорил, что если ты еще раз пропустишь прием пищи, то я тебе поднос в жопу затолкаю? – Чонин не утруждает себя предварительным осмотром помещения, к тому же он привык, что кроме Сехуна тут особо никто и не бывает, поэтому впадает в ступор, когда видит перед собой всю эту орущую толпу. – Что за хрень? 

\- Ты присаживайся, тут довольно весело, - жестом подзывает Сехун, и Чонин послушно приземляется на стул рядом, пододвигая к О принесенный поднос с обедом. 

\- Что происходит, объяснишь? 

\- Не, - улыбается Сехун. – Послушай сам, что они несут. 

Чонин переводит свое внимание на группу по другую сторону стола и честно начинает вслушиваться, сразу отфильтровывая оскорбления и пытаясь выхватить суть. С каждой фразой благодушное выражение лица лейтенанта Кима все мрачнеет. Когда картинка в голове складывается полностью, он поднимается со своего места и оглушительно свистит, мгновенно заставляя всех заткнуться и обратить на себя внимание. Толпа стремительно бледнеет.

\- Упс, - вырывается у Джой. 

\- Я в вас разочарован, - произносит Чонин так, что даже необыкновенно толстокожий Минсок стыдливо утыкается взглядом в пол.

\- Господа дегенераты, хоть кто-нибудь из вас додумался, прежде чем организовывать этот тотализатор, заглянуть в наши личные дела? – непринужденно интересуется Сехун. – Или вы заявки на службу принимаете так же, как читаете отчеты?

Всеобщие взгляды тут же обращаются к Чондэ с Чунмёном, но лица тех лучше всяких слов говорят о том, что они не имеют ни малейшего понятия, что хочет сказать им этим Сехун. Коммандер тут же достает свой падд и принимается искать нужную информацию, а когда находит…

\- Ну, что там? – в нетерпении спрашивает Бэкхён.

\- Не может быть, - неверяще бубнит Чондэ, но потом переводит взгляд на пальцы Сехуна, что обхватывают кружку с чаем, на руки Чонина, что лежат на столе. – Вы женаты.

\- Ага, - бодро подтверждает О.

\- Давно?

\- Пять лет уже. 

\- Женаты? Женаты, блять?! – первым от немого шока отходит, понятное дело, Бэкхён. – Да по вам даже не понятно, что вы просто встречаетесь!

\- Мы вроде давно уже не подростки в пубертате, чтоб сосаться по всем углам, - Сехун неприязненно щурится в ответ на столь бурную реакцию. 

\- То есть получается, что проиграли в споре мы все? – неуверенно уточняет Чанёль.

\- Не все, - внезапно подает голос Кенсу. 

\- Ты знал, - констатирует Бён, а глаза его снова застилает пелена ярости. Он пытается через стол кинуться на доктора, но его быстро перехватывают Чанёль с Минсоком. 

\- Я, в отличие от некоторых, - Кенсу бросает уничижающий взгляд в сторону старших офицеров, - личные дела читал. Я не собирался участвовать в споре, но вы буквально вынудили меня сделать ставку своей уверенностью, что «эти двое влюблены друг в друга, но не могут признаться», - цитирует он Сыльги, заставляя девушку покраснеть. 

\- А я все еще разочарован.

\- Ты уж прости, Чонин, - Чунмён обходит стол и хлопает лейтенанта по плечу в качестве примирительного жеста. – Хочешь, я вам отгул дам?

\- Отгул при том, что нам никуда не деться с корабля? Шикарная перспектива, - фыркает Сехун.

\- Найти, чем заняться, можно и в пределах одной комнаты, - капитан многозначительно поигрывает бровями, и все заходятся смехом, мгновенно разряжая атмосферу. 

И тут в очередной – да сколько можно уже – раз открывается дверь, являя миру офицера бета-смены Шивона. Он выглядит максимально взволнованным, ведь ему доложили, что из библиотеки доносятся ужасные звуки, будто кого-то убивают, и во всем этом фигурируют голоса Бэкхёна и Минсока, так что энсины-краснорубашечники не рискнули соваться внутрь сами. Но глазам лейтенант-коммандера предстает лишь веселая компания из большей части старшего офицерского состава альфа-смены, и он слегка теряется, не зная, что произошло и как реагировать сейчас.

\- Эм…у вас все нормально? – на всякий случай уточняет он. 

\- Все отлично, - улыбается ему капитан. А стоящий напротив Чондэ в это время сливается по цвету кожи с белоснежными стенами.

\- Господин Чхве, если вы сейчас здесь, то кто на капитанском мостике? 

Лейтенант Ким Хичоль с наслаждением развалился в капитанском кресле, закинув ноги на подлокотник. Власть, пусть и иллюзорная, пьянила.

\- Господин Чо, выводите корабль. Курс на неизвестность!


End file.
